Mwo!
by yongchan
Summary: "Can you be mine?"/"No."/"Apakah kau mengerti tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi?"/"Tentu saja aku mengerti!"/"Kalau begitu, coba kau ulangi." Ujar Kris sambil menyeringai kecil/"Can you be mine?" Tanya Suho sama seperti Kris tadi./"Oh sure, why not?"/"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?"/"What! Never!"/ KrisHo, Drabble lagi...RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mwo?!

Cast: Kris & Suho

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi harusnya diawali dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak dengan Suho, ia malah terjebak diperpustakaan kota hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas tugasnya.

Menyebalkan. Tugasnya banyak sekali. Suho kesal, Suho jengkel, Suho tidak suka tugas yang menumpuk seperti ini. Sebenarnya Suho bukan anak yang pemalas, nyatanya Suho itu termasuk mahasiswa yang pandai dijurusannya. Hanya saja tugas yang menumpuk dihari libur itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Belum lagi deadline semua tugasnya itu sangat mepet.

Menyebalkan bukan? Sepertinya Suho harus berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Kalau saja Suho tau menjadi anak kuliahan itu sangat menyebalkan seperti ini, mungkin dulu ia tidak akan merayu kedua orangtuanya agar ia diizinkan untuk kuliah diluar kota. Kalau saja ia tak kuliah mungkin ia tak akan tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya. Kalau saja ia tak kuliah mungkin ia tidak akan menjadi orang yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Hidup dikota dan tinggal sendirian itu menyedihkan bukan? Haha Kalau saja ia tak kuliah mungkin ia tak akan sering begadang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kalau saja ia... ahh sudahlah, yang jelas sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya secepatnya.

.

Dengan serius Suho mengerjakan tugas tugasnya tanpa menyadari kalau ada seorang pria tampan memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Suho terus saja mengerjakan tugasnya sampai pada akhirnya pria itu duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Ehem" Suho menoleh ketika ia menyadari ada seorang pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya pria itu kepada Suho. Suho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap bingung kearah pria tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat pria tersebut tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pria itu lagi

"Aku rasa tidak pernah." kali ini Suho menjawab dan setelahnya ia kembali serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Benarkah?" pria itu bicara lagi, padahal sudah jelas Suho tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka berlanjut. Tidak penting dan hanya membuang waktu, pikir Suho. Mengabaikannya, akhirnya Suho pun tetap melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukannya menyerah, tapi pria itu malah tersenyum lagi ketika Suho memilih mengabaikannya.

"Kau tau, kau itu terlihat seperti..." Suho memang mengabaikan pria yang berbicara disampingnya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi fungsi telinga Suho masih cukup baik untuk mendengar, jadi kalau boleh jujur Suho cukup penasaran dengan kalimat yang sepertinya sengaja pria itu potong agar Suho penasaran.

Pria disampingnya ini tampan sih, tapi kenapa menyebalkan?! Huh, Suho jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Seperti apa?" Tuh kan, akhirnya mau tak mau Suho mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Bukannya menjawab pria itu malah mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, ada baiknya kita berkenalan dulu." Ujar pria tersebut sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Suho. Saat itu pula Suho menjabat tangan pria itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris, jika kau mau. Dan kau?" Setelah itu Suho pun mengenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Kim Joonmyun, kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Ucap Suho lalu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan kalimatku tadi?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum aneh. Suho reflek mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris tersebut.

"Kau tau, kau itu terlihat seperti pendamping hidup untuk masa depanku nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu Kris pun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Suho hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya...

"Mwo?!" Teriak Suho sebagai respon, saat itu juga Suho menatap tak percaya kepada pria yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya ini.

Sepertinya untuk saat ini pikiran Suho hanya akan dipenuhi dengan 'Pria bernama Wu Yifan, pendamping hidup dan masa depan.'

Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas tugas Suho yang menumpuk? Haha entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

udah ya segini doang haha maaf kalau ada typo dan aku tau banget ini pendek, but...

Gimme Your Review...

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')

Hahahaks


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mwo?!

Cast: Kris & Suho

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan pada waktu itu, Suho merasa pria menyebalkan itu selalu berada disekitarnya. Contohnya saja sekarang, padahal niatan Suho berada ditaman adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya setelah akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas tugasnya. Tapi bukannya mendapat ketenangan, Suho malah harus bertemu Kris yang sukses membuat moodnya menjadi jelek.

Suho mendengus sebal saat melihat pria menyebalkan itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Enak sekali pria itu bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu padahal kalau diingat beberapa hari belakangan ini, hari hari Suho menjadi sedikit kacau hanya karena kalimat kalimat Kris yang menyebalkan tempo hari selalu teringat dikepalanya. Dan kalimat Kris tersebut sangat berdampak pada tugas Suho. Karena kalimat Kris itu Suho jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar.

Melihat wajah Kris lebih lama lagi membuat Suho mengingat bagaimana sulitnya ia memohon perpanjangan waktu kepada beberapa dosennya untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. Sialan! Mengingat itu membuat Suho ingin sekali mencakar wajah pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi sudahlah, Suho tak ingin mempunyai masalah dengan pria ini. Jadi Suho pikir mengabaikannya adalah tindakan yang tepat.

Dengan langkah santai Suho menjauhi Kris, dalam hati Suho berharap semoga saja Kris tidak mengikuti langkah kakinya. Tapi harapan itu sirna saat dirasanya seseorang menyentuh pelan pundak dan menyebut namanya.

"Joonmyunie." Dengan kesal Suho pun berbalik. Ugh apa apaan sih, pria ini sok akrab sekali memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Kris dengan tajam, berharap tatapannya itu membuat Kris jera untuk mendekatinya lagi. Bukannya menjawab Kris malah memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Suho. Melihat itu, Suho jadi kesal sendiri. Sebenarnya apa sih maunya orang ini, menyebalkan!

"Kau tampak santai hari ini, tidak bermesraan dengan tugas lagi?" tanya Kris saat merasa Suho akan menjauhi dirinya lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Suho singkat lalu mendengus sebal.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Terserah."

"Can you be mine?" Suho menatap kaget kearah Kris tapi dengan cepat dan pasti ia menjawab

"No." Kris tersenyum aneh saat mendengar jawaban singat itu.

"Apakah kau mengerti tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi?" Suho melototkan matanya kesal. Apa apaan sih pria ini, mencoba mempermainkannya ya?!

"Tentu saja aku mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu, coba kau ulangi." Ujar Kris sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Can you be mine?" Tanya Suho sama seperti Kris tadi. Berharap dengan ini ia bisa mengakhiri interaksi tidak penting ini.

"Oh sure, why not?" Setelah mengatakan itu Kris tersenyum lagi. Suho terdiam melihat senyum itu, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kalau dipikir lagi tadi ia seperti meminta Kris menjadi miliknya.

Meminta Kris menjadi miliknya. Hah?! Apa?! Sialan sekali pria ini, menyebalkannya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bisa bisanya ia mengikuti kemauan pria ini. Dalam hati Suho terus menyalahkan dirinya, kenapa tadi ia mau saja meladeni pria menyebalkan ini.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" Pertanyaan Kris tersebut membuat Suho langsung menatap tajam kearahnya.

"What?! Never!" Setelah mengatakan itu Suho pun langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Kris. Dan untungnya kali ini Kris hanya menatap kepergian Suho sambil tersenyum misterius tanpa berniat mengikutinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai~

maaf ya kalau ini mengecewakan banget haha ohh iya makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca sekaligus ripiu :3 dan maklumin ya kalau ada typo ._.

Last, gimme your review...

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')

Hahahaks


End file.
